


Trust No One

by peachcookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Death, Drug Use, Guess who, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Violence, clue, game of clue, gay?, idk woosan kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcookies/pseuds/peachcookies
Summary: waking up in a different room is weird enough, but finding out you have to solve a murder with 5 strangers who are all suspects? well, thats something Yunho thought he’d never doORclue!ateez where they are all suspects of a murder but they don’t remember anything that happened
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Trust No One

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt my first fic, but its my first story so please bear with me🥺
> 
> this is inspired by the book Guess Who! please go give it a read, its really cool and so well written!!

the room felt cold, wet and cold. Yunho was slowly waking up, body coming to and his mind started taking mental notes of what he felt and heard. he was on a bed, the soft pillows cushioning his head. he reached around blindly to feel what was near him. a desk, maybe a lamp if his senses are right. for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, not wanting to face the light that was waiting for him. 

he heard breathing, multiple short breaths coming from separate areas of the room where he was located. multiple breaths that didn’t belong to him. he heard a body shift, and a deep voice groaned. 

“what the hell,,,” came from somewhere in the room, followed by hushed whispers of multiple people. 

Yunho jumped lightly. he heard that voice before, it sounded too familiar, but he cant just seem to place where it came from. 

“hello? who- who are you?” Yunho replied, wanting to find the owner of the words. 

another groan came from the room, a higher pitched one, but a man nonetheless. Yunho decided to open his eyes, bracing himself for the invasion of bright lights that was about to happen. he blinked slowly, adjusting to his surroundings. he brought a hand up, rubbing at his eyes to clear away the fog before really taking in what was around him. a room, a plain empty room, white walls and all. the bed he was splayed on looked normal, yellow sheets covering a mattress, the bed frame one like you’d find at an ikea. 

around him were more people, lying in different positions on the ground. two of them were lying side to side on the floor right next to the bed, hand in hand while they breathed softly. in front of the door was a pile of long limbs, arms tightly wrapped around his body as a way to shelter himself from harm. to his right was someone else on the bed; his short dark brown hair framing his face as he slept peacefully. and then finally in the corner, a standing shadow looked back at him in the same intense way that his face was emitting. 

“um, hello?” Yunho asked again. the shadow moved out from the corner, walking closer towards the bed. the closer he got, the more clear the face became. Yunho took a good look at him. his sharp eyes were filled with terror, his slender hands shook, showing his signs of nervousness. 

“im Yunho, uh, Jeong Yunho! that is,, heh” he introduced himself while laughing awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. 

the man infront of him shifted unconfortably, only then was Yunho able to see the smaller boy behind the other, holding onto his shirt like a child with his mother. 

Yunho, still confused as what was going on, attempts to sit up. moving his legs off the bed, he shakenly stood up, but quickly fell onto the floor, body hitting the side table. Yunho moaned, his started to pound in the back. he heard a gasp, and footsteps walking towards him. 

“are you okay?” a small voice asked, quite like a librarian however it was deep and smooth, like the cup of coffee Yunho remembered he drank that morning, or, whenever it was before he woke in this room. 

the man reached a hand out to help Yunho stand, and the latter greatly took it. he stood on shaky legs, but quickly found his balance. now standing,  
Yunho offered a warm smile. the man shyly smiled back. 

“im Seonghwa, and thats Yeosang. we both woke up not that long ago, but he hasnt said anything except for a mutter of his name.”

Yeosang, the smaller boy hiding behind Seonghwa, ducked his head, avoiding eye contact with Yunho. Yunho chuckled lightly, already taking a liking to the two, despite the fact he just met them and has no clue what’s going on. 

just as Yunho was about to speak up, they heard a groan from the floor on the other side of the bed. Seonghwa made a noise of acknowledgement, leaning over the double bed to see the cause of the sound. 

he saw another boy, a young one, holding the the hands of yet another boy. The former has black hair, a blond strip prominent in the front. The later has purple hair, hinting silvers through the roots. the black haired boy had opened his eyes, turning towards the other boy, examining his face and smiling to himself, then turning the other way, fear falling onto his visage as he realizes he isnt where he thought he was. 

his eyes widened, taking in what he saw in front of him, and Yunho saw him start to shake. tears weld up in his eyes as his lips started to tremble, sobs started to wrack through his chest. 

Seonghwa panicked, reaching over the bed to try a grab the boys arm, but Yeosang held him back, wanting to see what would happened before they interfered. they saw the purple haired man jump awake and turn towards the sobbing boy, wrapping his arms around the laters shoulders and shushing him. 

“um,, hi?” Yunho spoke up, and two pairs of eyes turn to look at him. “i uh, i know this is pretty weird but um,,,” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

“im Seonghwa, this is Yeosang and that Yunho” the sharp eyed man pointed to the other two boys of which he knew the names of. 

Yeosang smiled lightly and gave a wave, radiating calmness, but he didnt say anything. Yunho copied his actions, stuttering out a quick hi, a little too loud for the black haired boy as he flinched back, squeezing his eyes closed. 

the purple haired man turned away from the other to face the three, but his hand still stayed attached to the boys shoulder. 

“im Wooyoung, and this,” he waves at the scared boy in his arms, “is San” 

the black haired boy, San, curls farther into Wooyoung, whimpering and sobbing mutely. Yunho stiffles an awe, although not having met the two before, he feels oddly,,, attached to the couple already. he doesnt know their relationship, but he does know that it’s adorable, despite their circumstance. 

“so,, does anyone care to tell us whats going on and where we are?” Wooyoung starts, voice monotonous as he looks at the three men with a dead glaze. 

Yunho shifts on his two feet, not knowing the proper answer, eyes traveling to Seonghwas face, in hopes that he would answer for him. 

“well, we dont quite know. we just woke up, and theres still two people knocked out-”

all of the sudden they all heard a scream, then someone yelling “WHERE THE HELL AM I”, screaming once more before yelling “JONGHO? JONGHO WHAT WAKE UP WEVE BEEN TAKEN”

Yunho whips his head to the door, the pile of limbs shot up, revealing a very, probably close to his height, tall man with red hair. hes looking at the bed, probably at the smaller man (who Yunho guesses is Jongho) who was asleep beside Yunho. speaking of, he jolted awake with the sound of the taller screaming, head thrashing around to try and find where the noise was coming from. 

“Mingi? whats going on? where are we?” Jongho yelled out, eyes darting back and forth between everyone he could see. Mingi, the taller man by the door, opens his mouth to respond, but gets sidetracked. he looks at the wall, and from where Yunho was standing, he couldnt see what was on it. he thought that maybe it was the bathroom, or the closet of this place that they were in. 

Mingi sniffed the air, nose scrunching up in disgust as he gags and covers his face with his shirt collar. Seonghwa makes a confused sound and walks over to where the stranger was standing. the red haired man jumps back, and walks away from Seonghwa, walking over to Jongho to get on the bed with him. 

Yunho noticed Mingi turning his head to look at Yeosang, head tilted to the side like a confused dog. Yeosang looks back at him, but only in a silent glare, in a way to say “what are you looking at, huh?”. Yunho comes to the conclusion that Yeosang doesnt like to be looked at. 

Seonghwa reaches the door and turns, look at where Mingi had been previously gazing just seconds before. 

“its the closet” he mumbles out loud, but no one in the room moves a muscle. San was still in Wooyoungs arms, although he had majorly calmed down, opting to just relish in the feeling of comfort from the other. Jongho was holding Mingis hands, trembling slightly. Mingi had his eyes closed, not wanting to see what was going on. maybe if he couldnt see, it wasnt real. Yeosang stood silently behind Yunho, eyes fixed on his back. Yunho sighed. 

“just open it. there’s obviously something in there that smells.” Seonghwa looked back at them before reaching his hand on the handle. 

Yunho could feel his heart racing, but at this point, he just wants to know whats going on. 

the handle turned. screams were heard as an arm flops out, blood running through its fingers. 

whatever Yunho thought was going on, just got a whole lost worse.


End file.
